The Life of a New Kid at DB-High
by Goku91898
Summary: A girl named Ali Cunningham transferred from her old school to DB-High. Will she have to survive on her own or will she make some new friends? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I would like to say this story was inspired by HeroReprise's story DB-High, you should check it out, its a great story in my opinion. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Hectic First Day**

It all began on an early Fall morning in late September, I was just waking up from a rough night's sleep, I wasn't to happy about going to this new school as a Sophomore. I liked my old school but my parents thought we should move but I decided that they should stay and I'll just move out on my own even though I wasn't old enough, I some how got them to agree to it and allowed me to live on my own. I had to transfer school's from OSHS to DB-High, I had to leave a lot of good friends behind but I thought I should get a better education so I could fulfill my dream of designing video games with my own company. Lame I know but I was the type of person who had plenty of ideas I couldn't use and I'm not making this stuff up about designing games, its actually my personal dream except I'm a guy but anyways back to the story. It was 6:30 AM and I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew I had to go on the first day so I just said fuck it and got up.

I drove myself to school and headed to the main office to be told where to go and what my schedule was. I had Professor Bardock as my home room teacher and headed straight for there "Class meet our new student, she has transferred from Orange Star-" Bardock was introducing but was cut off by booing, Orange Star and DB-High were rival schools "Shut Up!" Bardock yelled. The room went quite after the outburst "Now as I was saying, we have a new student joining us, I would like you all to meet Ali Cunningham" Bardock finished his introduction "Hehehe" the class quietly laughed at my last name, it was close to...well you know what its close to. "Take a seat anywhere you like Ali" Bardock said "Thanks Teach" I thanked "Hey! New kid! Sit with us!" a boy with spiky hair going in all directions yelled "Good luck with that one Ali" Bardock mumbled. "Ha!" a kid with hair spiked straight up laughed "Dad!" the boy complained "Alright, Alright, I'm only kidding" Bardock lied, I went up to the set offered by the teacher's son "Thanks" I said "No problem, I'm Goku by the way" the boy introduced. "Nice to meet you Goku" I said "That guy over there is Vegeta, but we call him Veggie" Goku said pointing to the guy next to me "I heard that Kakarot" Vegeta growled "Kakawho?" I asked "It's my middle name" Goku answered "Oh" I nodded.

"I'll introduce you to the others after class" Goku told him "Alright" I agreed "Excuse me but is there something you two would like to say!" Bardock yelled "No sir, is there something you would like to say, like some boring lecture about whatever it is the fuck your teaching us" I replied "Huh!" everyone gasped "Bad move dude" Goku whispered "I should probably run for my life shouldn't I" I whispered back "Yep" Goku replied, Bardock was stomping up the steps to the us "Would you like to repeat that!" Bardock yelled, I was shaking in my seat "Um, yes, what I said was...BYE!" I said running for the door "Good luck dude!" Goku yelled "Thanks!" I yelled back running from Bardock, but once I ran around the corner I bumped into the Principal Kibito Kai "Sorry, are you ok?" Kibito apologized "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" I thanked "There you are!" Bardock yelled "Uh Oh! Gotta run!" I said as I ran past but was grabbed by the collar by Kibito "Just what is going on here?" Kibito asked Bardock "This little smart ass mouthed off while talking with my son!" Bardock explained "Ugh, alright I'll take care of it, you go back to your class and teach" Kibito sighed, Bardock did as he asked and went back to teaching the class and his smart ass sons "Alright, what happened?" Kibito asked Al, Al explained everything and Kibito let out a huge sigh after he was finished explaining "Okay, I'll let it slide this time but next time your on your own with Bardock" Kibito said "Thanks Principal Kibito! Your awesome!" I thanked and headed back to class "Your welcome and just call me Kibito" he replied, I then walked in and took a seat next to Goku and Veggie "Your back unscathed? How'd you manage that?" Goku asked "Kibito saved my ass" I replied.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Mature Adult content in this chapter! Location: End of Chapter**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

It was at lunch that Goku introduced me to his friends "Ali, these are my friends, Bulma, Tarble, Piccolo, Nail, Fasha, Mai, Launch, Gure, Yamcha, Krillin, 17, Tien, 18, and Chi-Chi" Goku introduced "Hey where's that Vegeta guy? I thought he was friends with you guys?" I asked "Him! No way! He's a total ass!" Bulma complained "Oh, well anyways would one of you girls mind showing me around?" I requested "We can't" the girls replied "Why not?" I asked. "The girls just got here a few days ago, and I don't mean just these girls, I mean all the girls in the school, this used to be a boys only school" Tarble explained "Oh yeah" I realized "Oh well, then Goku do you mind showing me around?" I asked "Show you around where? I wasn't listening" Goku asked. I just immediately face palmed "Oi Vey" I groaned "Hehe, get used to that Ali, it'll happen to you everyday for the next 3 years" Krillin laughed "I'm doomed" I muttered, I then saw Vegeta with some other people, one of which looks like Goku. "Hey Veggie! Who's Goku's Copy Cat!" I yelled pointing to the darker version of Goku, Vegeta walked over "One! Don't call me Veggie! And Two! That 'Copy Cat' is Turles" Vegeta said "Thanks for answering my question" I thanked, I then turned back to my table "He doesn't seem that bad" I commented. "Nice to know someone can put up with my brother other than me" Tarble smiled "What dorm do you have Ali?" Yamcha asked "Dorm 4" I answered "You have the same dorm as us" Goku said "Nice, but maybe during the break you could show me where it is" I requested scratching the back of my head. "Sure" he agreed "Oh and does this school have anything that involves Martial Arts?" I asked "Yeah there's a whole class on it with Mr. Buu" Goku answered. Then the bell rung and it was time for MA class so I just followed Goku the best I could, MA class wasn't all that interesting, but I did get to fight Turles, and I won!

* * *

**Bulma's POV.**

The girls came in so we could chat it up a bit "So what do you think of Ali?" I asked Mai "She seems like a nice girl" Mai answered "I like her" Fasha said "Ooooh!" I teased, Fasha's cheeks flushed red "Not in that way!" she yelled at me "Suuuure. Just how you don't like fighting" I laughed "Are you girls going to the party?" Chi-Chi asked "Yep" we all replied "Great! Then we can all go together!" she yelled, I covered her mouth "Shut it Chi-Chi! Do you want us to get caught!" I shout-whispered.

* * *

**Ali's POV.  
**

**Hours later... **It was time for the party, everyone was pretty much going but said to be back before curfew so it wouldn't become off limits for everyone, I used my super secret Ninja skills to get there, I arrived and pretty much everyone was already tongue fucking each other, I felt like I was gonna vomit at the sight then I saw Goku sitting alone on the couch so I went over to him and sat down "Hey Goku" I greeted, he looked up at me and I saw he was crying "What's wrong?" I asked rubbing his back, he just pointed to Chi-Chi and Turles without a word "You really love her don't you" I said. He nodded "Lets get you out of here, I don't think seeing that helps" I said pulling him up and got him back to my room "You should sleep here tonight" I said pulling him into my room, there was only one bed that had a mattress so we had to share, I could tell he was confused with his emotions so I was kind of worried he might try something but I still let him stay, he then kissed me deeply. "Goku no. We shouldn't, you love Chi-Chi" I said, he didn't care and continued on "Alright, fine, but only because I like it" I said with my body tingling and twitching, so he pressed on as he pleased, he then began to undress himself and me, one thing lead to another and suddenly we were having sex, I thought it was amazing but I was also confused, I thought Goku loved Chi-Chi so why is he doing this to me. "I-I'm Cumming!" Goku said "Me too!" I said, we passed right after on top of each other, I thought that was the best experience of my life.  
**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Broken Hearts Can Heal**

It was 6:30 AM, Tarble woke up and came to my door to ask where Goku was "Hello? Anyone home?" Tarble asked knocking on the door, there was no answer so Tarble checked to see if it was unlocked, it was so he went in and turned on the light to see a shocking sight, me passed out on top of Goku under the covers, Tarble slowly backed out and went back to his room to wake up Yamcha and Krillin "Yamcha! Krillin! Wake up!" Tarble shout-whispered. "What is it Tarble?" they groaned "You need to see this" he whispered gesturing for them to follow him, he then lead them to my room and showed them me and Goku asleep together on top of one another, they quietly left and headed to Bulma's room "Bulma! Wake up!" Yamcha yelled banging on her door. She answered it "What!" she asked angrily "Follow me" Tarble whispered. "Okay Tarble, what's this about?" Bulma asked "Shhhhh!" he hushed, and began to open my door "That" he whispered pointing to me and Goku, she was shocked, she thought Goku loved Chi-Chi as did I, my conclusion is that it was just mixed emotions from last night and alcohol "I'm gonna wake them up" Bulma said walking over, she then slapped me and Goku awake "Ow!" we said in sync "What do you two think your doing!" Bulma yelled at us, I then looked at Goku and noticed he was naked, then I looked at myself and saw that I was naked as well, so I hide under the covers "Goku I thought you liked Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled at him "Don't yell at him! He was just confused and hurt last night!" I defended "Well I actually wasn't entirely sure who I loved last night, but after what happened last night I think I actually love Ali" Goku explained, I blushed after hearing him say that, then I remembered something that happened in our little 'fun' last night, I immediately ran to the bathroom and took out a pregnancy test and used it, I waited for a few minutes and saw the results "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, I heard then running to see what happened so I quickly rapped myself in a towel "What happened!" they asked "I'm-I'm pregnant!" I cried "Nice going ya idiot!" Bulma yelled at Goku "Can we please keep this a secret!" I begged "Don't worry, we will" Tarble answered.

I then headed to class and did my usual routine, except when it was lunch time I was nervous about sitting with the others until Bulma made me sit with them "So..." I said "So, anything interesting happen to you guys at the party?" Mai asked "At it, no, after it, yes, I found this neat video from this old Cartoon, it has all of us in it, the show not the video, but the video does have 18 in it, sort of, it also has Vegeta in it" I answered "Show us" 18 said "Alright" I agreed, I then pulled out my I-Pad and went to YouTube and played the video.

* * *

"Is Goku even more powerful than you are?" 18 asked "I see, I thought one of you was special, but neither is" 18 said "Raaaaaaaah!" Vegeta yelled turning Super Saiyan "Su-Super Saiyans are suppose to be absolutely invincible!" Vegeta grumbled "How did I get beat! It makes no sense! My power should stand second to none! I am the Saiyan Prince, the crowning pinicle of my race! Becoming Super Saiyan should have cemented my place as the greatest warrior in the Universe!" Vegeta growled "Is technology superior to my strength! Am I limited by mere biology?" Vegeta asked himself, he was quite for a few seconds and continued on "No! I am Vegeta! I have no limits! Whoever my opponent their might is nothing compared to mine! I will crush them...and Kakarot, when the Androids are dust, you can be sure I'll be coming for you next" Vegeta smirked.

* * *

"Oh, Goku I was wondering if when we go to the movies tonight, that you and I...could go together" I asked nervously "Sure" he replied with a smile.  
**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Own Broken Heart  
**

Me and Goku were watching the movie with his arm around me "I'll be right back" Goku said "Alright" I said, I knew something was up so I waited a until he was out of the movie theater and followed him, by the time I caught up to him, Chi-Chi was running off crying and Goku ran after her, and I followed Goku. I just ran around the corner of our dorm to the entrance where I saw Goku getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Turles "Hey!" I yelled, they just ignored me except Chi-Chi who looked back at me "Please Help!" she cried, I then noticed her blackened eye, I was beyond furious at Turles for doing such things so I charged him. I tackled him off of Goku and began to beat him senseless just like he did Goku but then I stopped and picked him up by the collar "What is wrong with you! You can't just beat someone to near death like that! No matter what they did! And you can't hit your girlfriend either! From my opinion and my opinion alone, you are scum! You are a worthless-" I was cut off by Turles punching me, I let go and stumbled back. Turles was smirking like he thought he would kick my ass too "Hah!" I laughed and looked back at him "Was that honestly the best you could do Turles?" I mocked, he came at me again but with his goons too. They kept getting shots in on me and I began to get bruised and bloody like Goku, but long story short, I still kicked their asses. Kibito Kai and Miss West Kai heard screaming and ran to the source "What happened!" Kibito demanded "These 3 were beating Goku and they could have killed him! I tried to stop them but got hurt in the process, that's why I have this blackened eye. Ali helped stop the fight but she's hurt too! They need a doctor!" Chi-Chi explained gesturing to Goku, her eye, and me "No need to worry I'm fiiiiii..." I trailed off, collapsed and blacked out "Alright, we'll take them to the hospital right away, Chi-Chi, you call Goku's parents" Kibito instructed, Chi-Chi just nodded and pulled out her phone and told Bardock what happened, Chi-Chi then went to tell the others the situation so they could go to the hospital as well, when Bardock arrived, Goku was barely conscious while I was unconscious "Son! What happened!" Bardock asked Goku "I...was attacked...by Turles and his goons" Goku groaned "But...Ali over there...she helped me...that's why she is so hurt" Goku said pointing to the unconscious me, then Raditz busted in "Is he alive?!" Raditz asked "Hey..." Goku greeted, Raditz little entrance woke me up.

"Ugh...my head..where...am I?" I groaned "The hospital" Bardock answered "Who...are you...who...am I?" I asked "Oh no, she has amnesia" Bardock said, everyone else then busted in just like Raditz did "Are you guys okay!" they all asked "I'm...fine but-" Goku was going to explained what happened to me but they already asked me if I was fine "How about you Ali? Are you okay?" Bulma asked "Who's...Ali?" I asked, they all gasped "You! Your Ali!" Bulma yelled "I am?" I said unsure of what to do. Then Tarble walked up to me "You look...very...familiar" I said getting a closer look at Tarble "Now I...remember...you look like...that Veggie guy" I said "Well at least she remembered some stuff" Tarble shrugged "Let me...give it...a shot" Goku said getting up and he walked over to me "Goku! You need to lie down and rest!" Bulma yelled "What are you-" I was cut off by him kissing me, my memory began to come back to me and once it was all back, I began to kiss him back, he then pulled away "Well?" Goku asked "I-I-I..." I was at a loss for words "I think you broke her son" Bardock said "Wait...now I remember...you were getting...beaten up by Turles...for something," I remembered "Why was he...beating you up anyway?" I asked "Because I...kissed Chi-Chi" Goku answered, my heart instantly shattered and I hid under my blanket "Why is that such a big deal?" Bardock asked "Because...your idiot son...got me pregnant!" I yelled still aching from the injuries and heart break "HE WHAT?!" they all yelled "Listen Ali-" Goku started but I cut him off "Just go back to your bed, I never want to speak to you again" I cried "But Ali-" Goku started "Son, just leave her alone, she needs space" Bardock interrupted, so Goku listened to his father and got back in bed, then another boy busted in, it was my brother "Ali! Are you okay!" he asked "Ali? Who's this?" Bulma asked "I'm her brother Andy" he answered "Physically, I've been better, emotionally, I'm completely shattered" I answered "Why?" Andy asked, I just pointed to Goku "You! What did you do to my sister!" Andy yelled "He...kissed another girl...after he...said he loved me" I cried "You son of a bitch!" Andy yelled trying to get at Goku but Krillin and Yamcha were stopping him "Forget it bro...he's not worth it" I said, he turned around and came back to my side "Ali...I can explain...it was a mistake" Goku said, I was going to break my new rule once "What was, being with me or kissing Chi-Chi!" I cried, I was entirely heart broken, Goku didn't respond "That's what I thought" I muttered "You know what Goku, I thought you were someone who actually cared about me, but you aren't, so from now on I want to be alone" I said looking straight at him, he could tell that he shattered my heart.  
**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Drastic Measures  
**

"Ali...I'm sorry" Goku apologized, I whispered to my brother to tell him something "Ali says she does not accept your apology yet" Andy relayed, I then began to cough heavily into my hand while sitting up "Ali, are you alright?" Bulma asked, I then coughed up blood on my blanket and passed out, at least I thought I passed out, but I actually went into a coma, "Sis! Sis wake up! This isn't funny! Wake up!" Andy yelled shaking me "Andy stop! Shaking her won't help, it might make her worse! Tarble get the doctor!" Bulma yelled, Tarble just nodded and ran to get the doctor "I will need to examine her, I will need privacy" the Doctor said, he pulled a curtain in the middle of the room, after about an hour he gave them the news "It seems this girl went into a coma because of the injuries she sustained" the Doctor told them "This is all my fault" Goku said "No it isn't" Bulma said "Yes, it is, if I never kissed Chi-Chi then Ali wouldn't have followed me chasing after her, and then her or Chi-Chi would have never gotten hurt in the first place" Goku disagreed "Son, just rest, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days" Bardock told him, Goku then went to sleep and waited for everyone to come tomorrow. **One Week later... **"Has she woken up at all yet?" Bulma asked "No, she's been out for an entire week" Goku answered "Mmmm..." I groaned "She's waking up I think" Bulma said "Mmm...Goku..." I was saying in my sleep "Goku, she's dreaming about you" Mai told him "Really?" Goku asked "Yeah, come see for yourself" Mai said, Goku got out of bed and headed over to me "Goku...why?" I was crying out in my sleep "She must be having a nightmare" 18 said "I wish I could help her" Goku frowned "Uhhhh..." I groaned waking up. I opened my eyes to see all my friends staring down at me "...Hey guys" I greeted with a smile, I was then assaulted by a group hug "Can't...Breath" I gasped "We're so glad you're okay Bulma cried "I am too, but I think I should go home now" I said "I'll drive you" Goku offered "No" I gave him the cold shoulder "I'll drive you" Vegeta offered "Veggie? You're here? I thought you didn't like me" I asked "I don't but Bulmoose over there made me come so I thought I should do something instead of wasting my time sitting around" Vegeta explained "Is that it? Or do you just want to be nice?" I teased "Hm" Vegeta growled, he then helped me to his car and drove me to my dorm.

"I heard you did quite the number on Turles" Vegeta said just to break the silence "Yep" I said with a proud look on my face "I also heard you're pregnant with the bafoon's kid" Vegeta added referring to Goku "Yea, I just can't believe Goku would do such a thing to me, after all I did for him" I began to get depressed "I'm sorry about what happened" Vegeta whispered so I couldn't hear him, but I did "Thank you" I said *Dammit!* Vegeta thought, we arrived at my room door and I went in to rest "Feel free to visit anytime Veggie" I said. Vegeta mumbled something I couldn't hear but I knew it wasn't polite so I just laughed, I then went to sleep and I awoke the next morning and I decided to skip class, then I heard a knock on the door, I was nervous about answering it because I thought it was a teacher or something, but then a familiar voice said "Ali open up, we need to talk". So I walked to the door and opened it to find Goku, I began to close it but Goku held it open "Ali, it's important!" Goku said "Fine" I growled, *Great! I'm acting like Veggie now!* I thought "What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone "I wanted to apologize" Goku replied "You already did and my brother relayed to you what I said, I didn't forgive you then and I won't forgive you now" I said getting angry that he was pestering me about this again "Why is this such a big deal! It was one kiss! It's not like I had sex with her!" Goku immediately regretted what he said "Ali, I didn't mean to bring that up, I'm sorry" Goku apologized "Oh? You're sorry? You're sorry! Sorry doesn't excuse you putting a living breathing baby in my stomach! And after that you still kissed her! Maybe when _my _baby is born I should just ask the others to help me and not let you any where near my baby!" I yelled "Why is this such a big deal!" Goku yelled back "Cause you were the first person I ever loved! The first person I ever kissed! The first person I ever had sex with! That's why it's a big deal!" I cried, he regretted yelling at me, but I didn't care, I was so close to the edge right now, "Get out" I cried "But Ali I-" I cut him off by screaming "GET OUT!", I was pushing him out of the room and locked the door, went back to my bed and cried myself to sleep, then another knock at the door woke me up after school was over "What now?" I groaned getting up "Ali, its us girls, open up" Bulma whispered, I got up and unlocked the door to let them in "What?" I asked, they saw dried tears on my face and knew I was crying "We need to talk about you and Goku" Bulma said "Not in the mood" I replied walking back to bed "We seriously need to talk! This is messing with your life" Bulma said in a worried tone "Fine, talk" I growled, I really was acting like Veggie now "Goku's been your friend since you got her, and we all know you had a crush on him, you can't just throw away your friendship like that, not after what he's done for you" Bulma said "What he's done for me? He hasn't done anything for me! I was the one who did things for him, I nearly died protecting him, I gave him my heart, but he decided that didn't matter and kissed Chi-Chi just hours after he got me pregnant with his damn child! The only one that understands how I feel is Vegeta, he actually cared, he apologized for that jackass' mistakes, he tried to cheer me up, not bitch at me about my friendship with Geeko!" I yelled, I would have left the room then and there but the girls were blocking the doorway, I started walking towards the window "What are you doing?" 18 asked "I'm done" I answered, the girls understood what I meant and what I was about to do "Ali! This is not the answer!" Mai said trying to hold me back "It is for me! I just want it to be over!" I cried, 18 then knocked me out and put me on my bed "We need to keep her here" 18 said, they all began to search for rope and once they found some they tied me to the bed, I woke up and found that I was stuck to my bed, I looked around and saw the girls near the doorway "Untie me!" I yelled "Do you promise to not attempt what you were going to do?" Bulma bargained "Fine" I growled, they untied me and I left, I noted this and now I was mad at them too, the only ones I wasn't mad at were Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, 17, Piccolo, Nail, and Vegeta.  
**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My New Place  
**

The next day I decided to go to school, everything was about the same except when I was in Bardock's class I sat closer to Veggie and in MA class I hoped I would fight Goku so I could whoop his ass, then it was time for lunch, I went to get some Pizza which they serve every day as an alternate choice of food and I saw Bulma motioning me over, but I went to sit with Veggie instead "Hey Veggie" I greeted with a smile, Veggie also made me feel better in his own way, "Go sit with your friends woman" Vegeta growled "You are my friend" I replied "Your other friends" Vegeta said pointing to the other table, I looked over and saw them all staring at me. I gave the girls a death glare but I waved to all the boys except Goku "I ain't sitting with those harpies" I said referring to the girls "Fine you can stay here" Vegeta muttered stuffing his face "Thank you" I said, Bulma then came over "Ali, come sit with us" Bulma said smiling "No" I denied in an angry tone "Why?" she asked in a hurt tone "You tied me to my own fucking bed! That's why!" I growled. Vegeta almost choked on his food "They did what!" Vegeta said in shock "They all tied me to my own bed! All the girls at least" I answered "Fine" Bulma said and walked off "Why is she sitting with Veggie?" Krillin asked "How should I know!" Bulma replied angrily "Fine, I'll go ask her" Krillin said getting up "Ali, why are you sitting with Vegeta, I mean other than Goku" Krillin asked, Vegeta growled at him for being there. "Because I'm mad at the girls, that's why" I answered "Why?" Krillin asked again "Ask 18" I told him, and so he did, he was shocked at the answer "Hey Veggie, want to hang out later?" I asked "Fine, where do you want to go?" he agreed "I thought you should decide" I answered "Alright but instead of going later lets go now" Vegeta said, he was pleased he didn't have to go to some stupid girly place. We finished our food and headed out, I wrapped my arms around Vegeta's and said if he decides the place then I get to do this on the way there "Where are they going?" Yamcha asked pointing to the exiting Vegeta and I "I don't know" Piccolo answered "Lets find out" Goku said getting up, Vegeta took me to the roof of the school where he likes to hang out and relax "Its quite the view" I commented "Yep" Vegeta answered quickly. He wasn't very fond of small talk "Its so peaceful, maybe I should start hanging out up here with you more often Veggie, you look so cute when your smiling" I complimented, Vegeta blushed and turned his face away "Hey Vegeta?" I said "What?" Vegeta replied "Thanks for cheering me up, you're a really sweet guy" I said looking into his eyes, I then began to lean in for a kiss and so did Vegeta, but the others fell through the door, they were spying, I was so steamed. I marched over there and yelled at them "I expect this kind of behavior from Goku and the girls, but not from you guys" I said pointing to Goku, then the girls, then the other guys. "We're sorry" Krillin apologized "Yea, we're sorry" Tien apologized as well "I'll forgive you since this isn't that big of a deal. I mean its not like you shattered my heart or tried to keep me hostage in my own room" I said, I looked over back to the ledge to see that Vegeta was gone, I was more sad than mad now "Now you see what you did! Who's idea was this!" I cried, the guys pointed to Goku and I slapped him as hard as I could which left a red hand print on his cheek and took the other entrance off the roof and went to find Vegeta.

I finally found Vegeta in the weights room after a bit of searching "Hey Veggie" I greeted with a sniffle "What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked "I came to find you Veggie, I was happy when I was with you, so I want be with you" I answered, Vegeta stopped working out and got up "Fine, but this is no place for a lady, come find me later" Vegeta groaned "Awwww, but Veggie, I want to be with you now" I whined "Ugh, fine, you choose the place this time" Vegeta agreed "I want to go back to the roof, it was so relaxing and peaceful" I told him, he didn't reply he just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the roof "Now where were we before" I said in a seductive tone, I felt eyes watching me and I knew they were spying on me again but I didn't care. I then forced my lips onto Vegeta's, Vegeta tried to push me away but got into it as well, the others were shocked at the display put on before them, we then broke apart "That was...nice" I said blushing, all Vegeta did was nod "I should probably get going, want to come by my room later?" I asked "Sure..." Vegeta said, he was still in shock of what just happened, as soon as I left the others ran over to Vegeta to interrogate him "What were you thinking?" "Why are you the only person she hangs out with?" "Why'd she kiss you?" "What was it like?" he was bombarded with questions and decided to answer them "Question one, I don't know, Question 2, I don't know, Question 3, IDK, Question 4, none of your damn business" he answered. **1 hour later... **I was in a very good mood now and I was excitedly waiting for Vegeta to knock on the door, I finally heard a knock on the door and I ran excitedly "Vegeta I'm so glad-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw Goku instead of Vegeta "What are you doing here?" I said in an annoyed tone "Why did you kiss Vegeta!" he asked in an angry tone "Doesn't feel so good does it" I mumbled "Answer me!" he demanded "Because he made me feel like I actually mattered to someone, that he actually cared about me enough to not go behind my back and kiss some other girl" I replied in a hurt and angry tone, then Vegeta walked in "What's going on here?" Vegeta asked "He's mad that I kissed you" I told him "So he's mad at you for doing the same thing he did except your not in a relationship" Vegeta said to make sure he was getting everything "Yep" I answered "That's stupid" Vegeta commented "Goku, you can't just barge in here and not be happy with who I date, I'm not your little sister and I'm not with you anymore" I complained "So you went to Vegeta! I said I was sorry like a thousand times!" Goku yelled "Sorry doesn't excuse what you did!" I yelled, Tarble, Yamcha, and Krillin came in to see what to commotion is all about "What's going on?" Tarble asked his brother "Kakarot is mad his former woman kissed me" Vegeta replied "You know what Goku! I'm glad! I'm glad our relationship ended! Cause if it hadn't then I wouldn't have ended up with Vegeta!" I yelled, Goku then picked a fight with Vegeta.  
**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Love (Warning: Adult Content in this chapter)  
**

"Ah! The hell was that for Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled holding his cheek "That's for kissing her!" Goku retorted, a fight then broke out between the two meat heads and it was getting annoying, Goku's antics of trying to apologize for the millionth time, the other boys tried to stop the fight but it was no good, Piccolo and Nail came once they heard all the commotion "Vegeta! Stop this!" Tarble said "Tell _Kakarat _that! He's the one who started it!" Vegeta yelled still fighting with Goku "STOP!" I screamed, the boys froze in place "Goku. Leave. Vegeta. Come in. Tarble & Others. Thank you" I said in a livid voice, I then pulled Goku up and pushed him down the hall and I pulled Vegeta into my room and locked the door so the others couldn't spy on us. But apparently there was a vent in between my room and Goku's, so they could hear everything we were saying "Thanks for coming by Vegeta" I thanked "No problem" he replied "So hears a little thank you present" I said in a seductive tone, I got on my knees in front of Vegeta and unzipped his pants "What are you-" he stopped talking once he felt the wonderful sensation, all he could do was moan from the pleasure "Aaaah. This is amazing" Vegeta moaned, I could tell he was really enjoying this "I'm gonna...I'm gonna" before Vegeta could finish what he was saying. He came and, to his surprise, I swallowed it, Vegeta didn't say anything at the moment, he just picked me up and set me on the bed, he then began to undress as did I, within the next minute we were completely nude on my bed "Ready?" Vegeta asked, I just nodded, he slowly slid the head of his cock into me and then gave one big thrust, I have had sex before but it still hurt at first, he waited to see if I was alright because he saw me wince in pain. I nodded and told him to continue, he started a rhythm going in and out of me, it was amazing and my climax was close, so was his, I told him not inside and he listened "Thank you Veggie" I thanked resting my head on his chest, Vegeta just grunted which was Veggie for 'your welcome', "We should do this again when I'm not pregnant" I suggested, Vegeta blushed at the idea of doing this again, him and I passed out in my bed and we had a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

Me and the other girls had a meeting in my room about what we did to Ali "I don't think what we did was such a good idea" I said "Me too" 18 agreed "Now Krillin won't talk to me" 18 whined "Maybe we should apologize tomorrow" Mai suggested "Yeah" the girls all agreed, we went back to our beds and went to sleep, I had trouble getting to sleep though.

* * *

**Ali's POV**

It was time for lunch and I went to sit with Veggie, this time he was a lot friendlier, but I noticed some familiar faces at another table, Turles and his goons were back "Hey Veggie" I kissed him hello "Hey" he greeted, I noticed the 'harpies' came over "What do you want?" I asked with the Vegeta scowl "Ali, we're sorry for what we did" Bulma apologized "As I told Goku, sorry doesn't make up for what you did, plus I like being with Veggie, he's a sweet guy" I replied, Vegeta poked my side which meant not to tell people that "What will make up for what we did?" 18 asked "A lot" I answered "Like what?" Mai asked, I then smirked evilly "Uh oh" Launch said, even Vegeta got a chill down his back when I was like that, "Oh, I'll think of something" I said, the 'harpies' went back to their table and I went back to being with Vegeta "Woman" Vegeta said "Yeah" I replied "Would you...like to go out later" Vegeta asked "Sure Veggie" I agreed and kissed him on the cheek "They look like a cute couple" Tarble commented looking at me and his brother, Vegeta growled at him while I waved them over "Your friends aren't sitting here" Vegeta growled "Please Veggie, for me" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes "Fine" Vegeta begrudgingly agreed, they all came to sit with us, I was happy about it except when Goku came over, I just didn't say anything though "So...you and Vegeta...a couple now" Krillin said to break the silence "Mhm, he's a real sweet heart once you get to know him" I said, Vegeta poked me in the side again, I poked him back, Vegeta glared at me and I just gave an innocent smile "Oh, I have an idea, we should have a couples date" I suggested "Yeah, that's a good idea" Krillin said "No" Vegeta denied "Aw, please Veggie! We can go to a restaurant and you can eat whatever you want. Please!" I begged "Ugh, fine" Vegeta groaned "After that lets go to the movies, then we can go out and party" I said excitedly.  
**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Party Night**

I was dragging Veggie to our rendezvous point and we stopped at our rendezvous, we met in front of the movie theater and headed in, we all decided on the movie we were going to see except Vegeta who wanted to see an action movie, but instead we saw a romance movie and I convinced Veggie to come with us, him and I were asleep the entire movie and afterwards we went out to party then we went back to my room "That was fun, wasn't it Veggie" I laughed, Veggie started coughing up blood and passed out so I went to get Kibito Kai and he instructed me to call Veggie's parents and everyone else to meet us there "Vegeta..." I was crying while sitting by his side, then the others barged in "Is he okay?!" they asked, I had my head lying on Veggie and shook my head no "Don't worry Ali, I'm sure he'll be fine" Krillin reassured me "And what if he's not! Then I'll be all alone and have lost someone who's dear to my heart" I cried, we stayed overnight and I never moved from his side, the doctor said he consumed a back mix of something last night and I thought it was something from the party "Woman" Vegeta said "Mmm..." I groaned "Woman!" Vegeta yelled in my ear "Huh!" I said waking up, I then looked at Veggie and saw he was awake, I began to sob into my hands "Woman stop crying! I'm fine!" Vegeta argued, I then launched at him and hugged him as hard as I could "I was so scared, I thought you would never wake up" I cried "Woman quit your crying and go get your stupid friends" Vegeta ordered "Alright" I replied still crying, I walked out and told the others that Veggie was conscious and they all went in except for Goku "Ali, we need to talk" Goku said grabbing my arm "What now?" I growled "Look, I know I said sorry before but I really meant it and I hate myself for hurting you, I am truly truly sorry" Goku apologized "Fine, I-" I was cut off by him forcibly kissing me, I pushed him away "Goku what the fuck!" I yelled "You said you accepted my apology" Goku said "That doesn't mean I want to go out with you again, I'm with Veggie now and this is not the time or place to talk about this" I said, I then walked back to Veggie's room "Veggie how ya feeling?" I asked "Like I said before I'm fine, I'm heading back to my dorm now" Vegeta grumbled "But Vegeta, it's the weekend, it's time to go home" Tarble said "How 'bout you and Veggie sleep over at my place" I suggested "Fine" Vegeta growled "Sure" Tarble agreed "How 'bout you all come, we can have a huge sleep over" I said "Sounds like fun, I'm in" Krillin agreed "I guess I'll come too" 18 said "We all will" Bulma said.

**Later that night... **"Me and Veggie are going to share my room, you all decide amongst yourselves of where you're going to sleep" I said with my arms wrapped around Veggie's and lead him to my room, Chi-Chi, Tarble, Goku, Fasha, Bulma slept in one room and Mai, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Piccolo, and Nail slept in another, "So Veggie, you up for it tonight" I whispered into his ear in a seductive tone "Sure I am" Vegeta smirked. **A Few Minutes Later... **"OH GOD VEGETA!" I called from the next room, him and I were having sex and I'm pretty sure I scarred the others for life...sweet..."I'll never be able to sleep right again" Raditz said "Yeah" the others agreed. **The Months later...  
**"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed, I was in the middle of giving birth to my baby and Vegeta was at my side along with my brother and friends, I told Goku to get out cause I didn't want him to see the baby, after hours of pain and agony my baby boy was finally born. He had short black hair and blue eyes "He's so cute!" Bulma squealed "What ya gonna name 'em?" Vegeta asked "You mean what are 'we' gonna name him" I corrected "Huh? I'm not the father" Vegeta said "You are now" I said smiling, Vegeta blushed and turned away "Isn't there something you want to ask me" I teased "Will you...marry me" Vegeta asked still looking away "Yes, I will" I answered, the others were struck aback by what they just heard "So when should we have the wedding?" I asked "Tomorrow" Vegeta said "Okay, we will be married by tomorrow" I agreed.  
**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wedding**

*Yay! I'm getting married!* I thought, I was still in the hospital because I gave birth to my son Trunks only a few minutes ago, I was so happy like I didn't have a care in the world, that is until Goku came in "Can I come in now?" Goku asked "Yes, come in" Bulma said, I gave her a glare "Aww, he's so cute, I can't believe I'm the father" Goku said "You aren't, Veggie is" I growled "But he has my DNA, not Vegeta's" Goku argued "Well Veggie is the father now, he just proposed to me and I said yes" I told him. "WHAT?!" he yelled in shock. "Veggie, can you take us back to the dorm?" I asked "Sure" Vegeta answered, Veggie helped me into a wheelchair and we headed back to my dorm, Veggie built a crib for my baby a few months ago for when I gave birth, I had been waiting for a long time for him to purpose and I'm so glad he finally did, I was beginning to think he never was going to. **One Month later... **Since my father wasn't here to walk me down the aisle I asked Bardock if he could and he said yes "Thank you Bardock" I said as I got to the alter, Bardock didn't say anything he just took a seat, the Minister then began to speak "Do you take Ali to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I Do" Vegeta said. "And do you take Vegeta to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the Minister continued "I Do" I said "If any have reason why these two may not wed speak now or forever hold your tongue" the Minister input, no one spoke up, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the Bride" the Minister finished, me and Vegeta sealed our marriage with a kiss. "I love you Veggie" I said "I love you too" Vegeta mumbled "Heard that" I said, Vegeta just blushed and looked away "Let's get back home" I said, Veggie just nodded and we headed back to my dorm where Trunks was sleeping "I think I'm gonna go to bed Veggie, wanna join me?" I said, Veggie just nodded and got in bed with me after I changed "Night" I said to him "Night" he said back, we then had a peaceful sleep. Until someone was banging on the door that is "I'll get it" I groaned, I got up in nothing but a tang top and shorts, Vegeta was watching me answer the door "What now?" I groaned at Goku "Why did you marry Vegeta?" Goku questioned with an angry look on his face "Can we talk about this tomorrow I'm to fuckin' tired for this right now" I growled "Fine" he then went back to his room and went to bed, I walked back to my bed too "Kakarot?" Vegeta asked "Kakarot" I said, I got into bed and felt something poking my leg, I looked under an saw Veggie had an erection, I smiled at him and he blushed, you can guess the rest.

**The Next Morning... **There was another banging on the door, my guess is that it was Goku "What now!" I growled, I opened the door and saw all the girls "What are you guys doing here?" I asked "We're having an intervention" Bulma said "What is it?" Vegeta asked getting up "They say this an intervention for me" I told him "Let me guess, this is about you and Kakarot right" Vegeta guessed. "Probably" I said "This whole thing with you and Vegeta is messing up your friendship with Goku!" Mai exclaimed "And I should care because" I growled "Because Goku was the first friend you made here, not Vegeta" Bulma said "Hm lets see, Husband or first friend, hm...Husband, good day" I said and closed the door. **Later at Lunch... **I sat at the table where Veggie sits and pulled Veggie over with me and I brought Trunks with me too, the others who didn't do something to upset me came over and sat with us "What a cute baby" Krillin complimented "Thank you" I smiled, I looked at Trunks and noticed he didn't look much like Goku but more like me "So Vegeta, looks like your a father now" Yamcha said "Hm" Vegeta grunted "I'm glad you guys are supportive unlike the others" I thanked "You're our friend, of course we would support you" Krillin said. Vegeta took me back to my room and he went back to class, I was so bored having nothing to do, just then someone kicked in the door, it was Turles and his goons, I was in no mood to fight but I didn't get a chance to even lift a fist when they started beating me, I had no chance to defend myself and once they stopped I was bruised and in no condition to move "Goku wanted us to deliver a message to you, this is what you get" Turles said and then left. Hours later Vegeta and the others came in, including the girls, and saw me all beat up on the floor "What happened!" Vegeta asked setting me on the bed "It was Turles...and his goons...they said they...were sent by..." I almost blacked out then "By who!" Vegeta demanded to know "Goku" I answered as I blacked out "KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled through the door "Oh shit!" Goku said through the door.

Vegeta kicked in the door to see Goku in the window sill and he began to run while Vegeta chased him, the others in the mean time went to get Kibito Kai and West Kai "Who did this!" they asked "She said it was Goku and right now Vegeta is chasing after him, we need to get her to the hospital" Tarble explained, they took me to the hospital and I was there for hours until Vegeta barged in which caused me to regain consciousness "Ve-Vegeta..." I groaned, I saw him a bit beat up too "Its alright, that bastard Kakarot isn't gonna bother you anymore, I took care of him and don't worry he's still alive" Vegeta said taking my hand "Good," I then began to cry "I was just so scared they were gonna kill me" I cried holding Vegeta "It's okay, you're safe, and if he some much as looks at you I'll kill him" Vegeta comforted me, my brother then barged in "What happened!" Andy asked "That jerk Goku had Turles and his goons beat me" I cried "I'll kill him!" Andy growled "Too late Vegeta already tried" Tarble said "Did he succeed?" Andy asked "From what I can tell no but he did get a beating" Tarble answered "Huh, I guess that's good enough" Andy sighed, Andy then walked over to Vegeta and me "Thank you" Andy said to Vegeta "No problem" Vegeta mumbled "Ve-Vegeta, there's something I want to tell you" I said "What is it?" Vegeta asked coming closer "I'm pregnant" I whispered "WHAT!" Vegeta shouted "What is it?" Krillin asked, Vegeta just fainted so I had to answer "I told him I'm pregnant" I answered, they all fainted too including my brother "What? What I say?" I wondered, they all woke up and crowded me "How?" "When?" "Where?" they demanded to know "That's private" I answered "Doctor can you check if I'm having a boy or girl" I asked Dr. 16 "Alright" 16 said, he then checked and told me I was having a girl "Hm, I wonder what we'll call her" I thought out loud "We'll think of that later, right now you need to rest" Vegeta told me "Alright" I said and went back to sleep.  
**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: My Birthday  
**

I woke up after a good rest and found that Vegeta never left my side, in fact he was fast asleep, I remained in the hospital for over a week due to the injuries I sustained from Turles and his goons, these injuries were much worse than when I defended that ass Goku, I finally was able to leave the hospital and go back to school "Welcome back Ali" Bardock greeted "Thank you Bardock" I bowed, I was in a good mood today cause it was my birthday but I didn't want to say anything because I already told them what day it is when I got here. I skipped up to my seat next to Veggie "Well your in a good mood" Veggie smiled "I sure am Veggie" I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Veggie remanded quite for a while until it was time for lunch "Isn't there something you'd all like to say" I said "Hm...no not that we can think of" Launch answered. I immediately became saddened, they forgot my birthday so I just ate quick and headed up to the roof where I stayed until school was over and headed back to my dorm with my head hanging, I then noticed an envelope in front of my door and picked it up and opened it _"Ali, come to the club downtown immediately. From, Anonymous" _I read, I did as instructed and headed down there and found that no one was at the club and that the lights were off. I flicked them on "Surprise!" all my friends shouted, I was struck aback "Happy Birthday Ali" Vegeta said coming out from the shadows, I began to cry into my hands "What's wrong Ali?" Vegeta asked, I just lept at him and hugged him tight "Thank you" I cried and pulled out of the hug to give him a kiss on the lips "No problem, but you should be thanking the girls, if not for them then we would've forgotten your birthday" Vegeta said gesturing to girls who were standing near the food table. I walked over to them with a straight face and lept at them like I did Vegeta and hugged them all at once "Thank you so much" I thanked "Does this mean you forgive us now?" 18 asked "Of course it does" I smiled at them, I then heard the door open and saw Turles and his goons come in, I went over to them and growled "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to say...we're sorry" Turles replied.

I was completely shocked at the words "Excuse me?" I questioned "I said we're sorry" Turles repeated, Vegeta then came over to us "These guys bothering you?" Vegeta asked "No, they were just apologizing," I answered and turned back to Turles "I accept your apology" I told them "Thank you, also Happy Birthday" Turles said, I then heard music begin to play and my name called "Mrs. Ali Ouji to the dance floor please" someone called. I turned around and saw it was Tarble at a music stand "You still need to have your dance with your prince" Tarble said, I giggled and walked to the dance floor but I was dragged away by the girls "She'll need a second please" Bulma said, they pulled me into a small room filled with clothes "What are you girls doing?" I asked "You can't dance dressed like that" Bulma answered gesturing to my clothes, they then grabbed some makeup and a dress off the rack and began to undress me. "Guys! WTF!" I yelled, I was almost completely naked except for my Bra and Panties "Put on this dress" 18 ordered and threw a red dress at me, it looked like it was for the prom "Fine" I grumbled and put on the dress and once I came out they put me on a chair and put makeup on me, I couldn't stop them even if I tried, once they were finished I looked into the mirror. I had red lipstick on, eye liner, blue eye shadow to match my eyes, red blush, mascara, and lip liner, before I could comment they grabbed me and pulled me back out onto the dance floor where Vegeta was waiting in a tuxedo, I tried to retreat but they pushed me onto the dance floor. I was blushing but Vegeta couldn't see it due to the red blush the girls put on "You look amazing" Vegeta said looking down at me, in this story he's taller than he really is, "Thanks" I said hiding my face, Vegeta turned my head up and kissed me, he then broke the kiss and placed my hands around his neck and his hands on my waist, I was nervous about dancing, it was the first time I ever slow danced before.

We finished our dance and someone dragged out a Karaoke Machine "Oh no" I laughed as Vegeta went up, hours after people's terrible singing me and Veggie headed home to my room "I'm thinking about coming to see one of your Football games with the other girls" I told Vegeta as we laid in bed with Trunks in between us "Fine, the next one is tomorrow" Vegeta said "Mm...Ma" Trunks was trying to say something. "What is it sweetie?" I asked picking Trunks up "Mama" Trunks said his first word "His first word! Did you hear that Veggie!" I exclaimed "V..Ve" Trunks was trying to say something else "What is it now Trunks?" I asked still smiling "Veggie!" Trunks said pointing to Vegeta "Hehehe, did you hear that, he called you Veggie" I laughed. Vegeta just growled and went to sleep "Alright Trunks, its bed time which means you have to go to sleep. Okay?" I told him, Trunks nodded and once I set him down he was fast asleep, he looked so adorable when he was asleep, I went to bed as well and woke up around 6:00 Am to see Trunks watching cartoons with Vegeta who he forced to watch with him or else he would cry so I got up and watched with them. While me and Vegeta weren't looking Trunks had gotten into some lavender hair dye I left lying around and he got some in his hair, we couldn't wash it out so I decided to dye his entire hair lavender and he was happy because he liked the color of it, I told Vegeta I would be bringing Trunks to school today since he could speak and he had a new hair dew. "Hey guys, look who I brought with me" I said holding up Trunks "What happened to his hair?" Krillin asked "Baldy!" Trunks laughed pointing at Krillin, Vegeta taught him a few new words before we left for school "Hehehe, Vegeta taught him that" I laughed seeing Krillin's face "Veggie!" Trunks shouted pointing at Vegeta "And the woman taught him that" Vegeta growled "Hehehe" I laughed at Veggie, it was the happiest I've been in a long time, last night was magical for me too.  
**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My Baby Girl**

It has been months since my birthday and since Trunks' first word, I was eight months pregnant with my baby girl, Bra was the name we decided on, Trunks was almost a year old, he was growing up so fast, he was talking like it was nothing except he couldn't say some letters. "Trunks, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked "Waffews!" Trunks answered "Alright, waffles it is" I smiled at him, I grabbed some frozen waffles from the kitchen in my room and made them for Trunks with Maple Syrup and some butter "Here you are little Trunksie" I teased "Mommy, youw embawwising me" Trunks said blushing "You're just like you father" I laughed, I was referring to Veggie not Goku. Trunks ate his waffles in no time at all "Alright Trunks, it's time to go see your Daddy play" I told him picking him up "Yay!" Trunks cheered, I carried him out to the football field, the game was starting in a few minutes "Hey Veggie" I greeted "Ugh, who is it now" Vegeta groaned before turning around "Is that any way to great your wife and son" I said with my hand on my hip "Sorry you two, I've just been getting bothered all day" Vegeta apologized. "Daddy!" Trunks shouted reaching out to Veggie "Hey there little guy" Vegeta smiled grabbing Trunks, Vegeta walked over and gave me a kiss and put his hand on my bloated belly "Looks like your little sister will be born soon Trunks" Vegeta said "Hooway!" Trunks cheered "Vegeta! Get your a-butt on the field!" the Coach yelled holding his tongue since a child was present. "See ya" I said "Wait, why don't you sit on the bench to watch, its a better view" Vegeta suggested "Alright" I said giving him a kiss for good luck, Veggie ran out onto the field and got in position and I sat on the bench he pointed to. Vegeta had scored the winning touchdown, it was 68-62, "Yay Vegeta!" I cheered "Yay Daddy!" Trunks mimicked, Vegeta jogged off the field over to us but was blocked by some girl "Hey Vegeta" the girl said "Not now Zangya" Vegeta growled "You were pretty hot out there" Zangya said in a way I didn't like to much, I was gonna get up but I was blocked by Goku "Go away Goku" I growled. Vegeta heard me say Goku and pushed past Zangya but she grabbed him and kissed him, I set Trunks down and ran off crying "Momma!" Trunks yelled running after me, Vegeta pushed Zangya and ran after me but was blocked by Goku "Momma, don't cwy" Trunks said hugging me "Thanks sweetie" I said picking him up and put him in my lap "Looks like it's just you and me Trunks" I cried "What about Daddy?" Trunks asked looking up at me. "Your Daddy's a big meanie" I told him, Veggie walked in covered with bumps and bruises "Ali, I can explain" Vegeta coughed "No I get it, you just don't love me anymore" I cried "No it was a misunderstanding, I didn't kiss her she kissed me" Vegeta explained, I knew it was a misunderstanding, my emotions were just out of control due to hormones, I didn't respond I just ran off to my room and locked the door and Trunks ran after me.

**1 Month Later... **"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed, I was just giving birth to my daughter Bra "What a cute little girl" Bulma complimented "Trunks, come and meet your baby sister" I said, Trunks crawled up to look at her "Hi Bwa, I'm youw big bwothew Twunks" Trunks greeted, Bra laughed and grabbed Trunks hair "Hey cut that out" Trunks laughed, Vegeta came in the door, I had forgiven him by now "Daddy, come wook at Bwa" Trunks said. Vegeta walked over and looked at our little baby girl, Vegeta was actually smiling, Bra was laughing at Vegeta's funny hair, Vegeta bent down and Bra grabbed onto him "I guess she likes you Veggie" I laughed, Vegeta was trying to pry himself from Bra's grip. **Months Later... **My little Trunks was growing up so fast, his first birthday was over half a year ago, Bra was already six months old, I felt like by tomorrow they would already be dating someone, I was exhausted from watching the kids for so long "Hey Ali, how about we have a girls night out tonight" Bulma suggested, her and the other girls were in my room helping me with Bra and Trunks. Bra was very annoying with her constant crying but I still loved her, Trunks was a good little helper when I was alone "I would but then who would watch the kids?" I said "Momma, the people next door, you said they're your friends so they could watch us" Trunks suggested "Thanks Trunks, just make sure you behave. Okay?" I told him "I will Momma" Trunks promised me "Good" I smiled. **Later that night... **"Alright so if anything happens call me" I instructed "Don't worry Ali. Just go out and have a good time" Krillin assured me "See ya" I waved walking off with the girls, we were all dressed up for tonight, I was wearing the same dress I wore on my birthday, we went to the same club this time except people were actually there, me and the girls went over to the bar for a bit "Hey there beautiful, would you like to dance" a guy asked me "Nope" I answered. "Oh come on, it's not like you got anything better to do" Bulma said "Bulma, I'm married, you go dance, I've already got a man" I retorted "No way, all the guys here are either in a relationship or weird" Bulma denied "We really need to get you laid Bulma" I said, the other girls laughed and Bulma punched me in the arm, the guy walked off and I sat at the bar for a bit "This is boring" I groaned, I headed back while the other girls stayed, they didn't notice I had left. I went back to my room where Vegeta was waiting "What's wrong?" I asked, he seemed angry for some reason "I heard you went out with Kakarot tonight" Vegeta growled "What? No, who told you that?" I asked "Zangya" he answered "And you believed her?" I said appalled "She showed me this photo" Vegeta said showing a picture of me and Goku kissing.

"That's not real!" I denied "Sure it's not" Vegeta growled, I was hurt that he didn't believe me and ran off, Tarble and the others heard the entire thing, even Trunks was listening in, the last thing they heard was me crying and fast footsteps, Trunks ran out the door after me while the others went in to see Vegeta "Brother! What did you do!" Tarble asked "What did I do? I didn't do anything! She's the one who went out with Kakarot tonight!" Vegeta yelled "She wasn't out with Goku! She was out with the girls! We saw them leave together!" Krillin yelled back, Vegeta felt like a complete ass and went off to find me. I ran to the roof and Trunks was right behind me, I was crying with my head between my knees "Momma, don't cry, I don't like to see you sad" Trunks said hugging me "Thanks sweetheart, at least I still have you" I said kissing the top of his head "Momma, I have a question" Trinks said "What is it?" I asked "Why did you marry Daddy when he makes you cry a lot?" Trunks asked

* * *

***Flashback Start***

_We finished our food and headed out, I wrapped my arms around Vegeta's and said if he decides the place then I get to do this on the way there "Where are they going?" Yamcha asked pointing to the exiting Vegeta and I "I don't know" Piccolo answered "Lets find out" Goku said getting up, Vegeta took me to the roof of the school where he likes to hang out and relax "Its quite the view" I commented "Yep" Vegeta answered quickly. He wasn't very fond of small talk "Its so peaceful, maybe I should start hanging out up here with you more often Veggie, you look so cute when your smiling" I complimented, Vegeta blushed and turned his face away "Hey Vegeta?" I said "What?" Vegeta replied "Thanks for cheering me up, you're a really sweet guy" I said looking into his eyes, I then began to lean in for a kiss and so did Vegeta, but the others fell through the door, they were spying, I was so steamed. I marched over there and yelled at them "I expect this kind of behavior from Goku and the girls, but not from you guys" I said pointing to Goku, then the girls, then the other guys. "We're sorry" Krillin apologized "Yea, we're sorry" Tien apologized as well "I'll forgive you since this isn't that big of a deal. I mean its not like you shattered my heart or tried to keep me hostage in my own room" I said, I looked over back to the ledge to see that Vegeta was gone, I was more sad than mad now "Now you see what you did! Who's idea was this!" I cried, the guys pointed to Goku and I slapped him as hard as I could which left a red hand print on his cheek and took the other entrance off the roof and went to find Vegeta.I finally found Vegeta in the weights room after a bit of searching "Hey Veggie" I greeted with a sniffle "What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked "I came to find you Veggie, I was happy when I was with you, so I want be with you" I answered, Vegeta stopped working out and got up "Fine, but this is no place for a lady, come find me later" Vegeta groaned "Awwww, but Veggie, I want to be with you now" I whined "Ugh, fine, you choose the place this time" Vegeta agreed "I want to go back to the roof, it was so relaxing and peaceful" I told him, he didn't reply he just grabbed my hand and pulled me to the roof "Now where were we before" I said in a seductive tone, I felt eyes watching me and I knew they were spying on me again but I didn't care. I then forced my lips onto Vegeta's, Vegeta tried to push me away but got into it as well, the others were shocked at the display put on before them, we then broke apart "That was...nice" I said blushing, all Vegeta did was nod "I should probably get going, want to come by my room later?" I asked "Sure..." Vegeta said, he was still in shock of what just happened.  
_***Flashback End***

* * *

"So, you married Daddy because he made you feel happy when you were sad?" Trunks reviewed "Yes" I answered "So why doesn't he do that now?" Trunks asked "I wish I knew Trunks" I said.  
**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Kidnapper!**

**A few hours later...** Vegeta finally found me and Trunks after hours of searching "Ali, I'm sorry I-" Vegeta was cut off by me throwing my wedding ring at him "It's over Vegeta, I never want to see you again" I stated, I then picked up Trunks and headed back to my room, I left Trunks in there and went next door to get Bra but what I found was Tarble, Yamcha, and Krillin beat up and a note addressed to me _"If you ever want to see your daughter again, come to the warehouse in downtown West City"_ I collapsed on the ground crying and Trunks & Vegeta came in to see what happened "Momma, what happened? And where's Bra?" Trunks asked "She's been taken" I cried, I got up and went to find the others to tell them "Bulma, open up, its me" I said in a low voice, Bulma opened the door and saw I had been crying, she invited me inside for a drink "What's wrong Ali?" Bulma asked "Before I explain can you get the other girls over, and 17, Nail, & Piccolo too" I requested "Sure thing" Bulma said, the others arrived within a few minutes "So what's wrong Ali?" 18 asked "My daughter's been taken from me" I cried "What?!" they all shouted "By who!" Launch asked "I don't know, they just said to meet them in the warehouse in downtown West City" I answered "I'll call the guys they can help" Bulma said "I don't want Vegeta's help, plus Tarble, Krillin, and Yamcha are out cold in their room from the person who took Bra" I told her "Why don't you want Vegeta's help?" Nail asked, it was the first time I've heard him speak "Now isn't the time for explanations, I've got to go get my daughter" I said getting up, I walked out the door and went to the parking lot to get my car to drive down to the warehouse.

* * *

**Meanwhile... **"Bulma, we need to get the police, we also need to tell Ms Kai and Kibito Kai" Chi-Chi said "Chi-Chi if we do that then Bra could be in more danger than before" Bulma said "We need to tell Vegeta, I'm sure he'll do something that will both help Bra and keep her safe" 18 said "We'll help too" Piccolo, Nail, and 17 said "I know! I can track Ali's Cell Phone signal and that'll lead us to Bra" Bulma said "Alright then hurry and do it!" Launch shouted.

* * *

I just pulled up next to the warehouse I was instructed to go to, I opened the door and saw a crib in the middle of the warehouse under a light, I ran over to the crib assuming Bra was in it but it was a doll, I was attacked from behind with a cloth covered in chloroform which caused me to pass out, when I woke up I was handcuffed to a chair and my mouth was duct taped shut "Glad to see you're awake" a feminine voice said from the shadows, the figure walked out of the shadows and began talking. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why you're here or why I took your daughter, well I'll tell you, you took Vegeta from me which ruined my life so I thought I should ruin your life as payback, but I've only got your daughter, all I have to do is get your son and then I'll be free to take Vegeta for myself" the girl said, I was there for hours until my friends finally came to rescue me, Piccolo got the girl that kidnapped me and Bra while Nail freed me from the chair I was cuffed to. Once I was free I began beating the girl "Ali knock it off! She's gonna go to jail so stop!" Launch yelled at me, the police came in and took away the girl who took Bra "Wait, I have something to say to her" the girl said, she grabbed the gun from the officer and shot me in the lower chest, Vegeta came rushing in and Trunks was right behind him "Ali!" Vegeta shouted "Momma!" Trunks cried, I was barely conscious at that point. "Hey Trunks, you and your Dad are late..." I laughed before I blacked out "Momma! Momma don't die!" Trunks cried shaking me, the paramedics took me to the hospital with the others following the ambulance, when I came to it had been days since the incident, I saw Trunks asleep right next to me in my bed, I also saw all my friends and Vegeta in the room too, I rolled onto my side and held Trunks, I kissed him on top of his head and went back to sleep. "Aw look at them" Bulma said looking at me holding Trunks in my sleep, me and Trunks woke up at the same time "Morning Trunks" I greeted looking at him, he began crying and hugged me "Momma, I'm so glad you're okay" Trunks cried "I'm okay hun, so don't cry" I reassured, Vegeta came in with Bra in his arms and handed her to me, he began to leave but I grabbed his arm "Veggie, I'm sorry" I apologized "No I'm sorry I-" Vegeta began apologizing but I interrupted him by kissing him "Idiot" I called him.

Everyone was silent until Trunks said something "Momma does this mean you and Daddy are together again?" he asked "Yes it does sweetheart" I answered "Good" Trunks said, I tried to get up but my chest was in severe pain and I grabbed where the pain came from "Don't move Momma, you're hurt" Trunks told me "Mm..Mu" Bra was trying to say something "What is it Bra?" I asked as the pain went away "Momma!" Bra cheered "Her first word..." I said to myself, I asked Vegeta to take us home, I put Bra in Trunks' old crib and Trunks in his bed, me and Vegeta went to sleep afterwards and I had a good nights sleep knowing everyone was okay.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
